30 Moments: TodorokixYaoyorozu
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: 30 Theme Challenge for our two up and coming pro heroes! 30 drabbles of romance ranging from fluff to angst and everything in between. Rating changed to M! I did say that it was subject to change. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

30 Moments - 30 scenes between Todoroki Shouto and Yaoyorozu Momo

Chapter 1: A Night In (#27)

* * *

It was an evening not that dissimilar to any other. Sitting next to each other, classwork between them, books open with notes littering the coffee table. Him on one side of the sofa, sitting casually as he pored over his work, her on the opposite side, a leg folded under her as she scrunched her brow in concentration. Every once in a while one of them would interrupt the other with a question or observation and they would confer over that particular subject before returning to their studies. It was comfortable and commonplace enough now that not even their classmates felt the need to point it out to them anymore.

Yaoyorozu asked Todoroki if he had managed to successfully apply the formula to the last problem on the current chapter. Silence. Yaoyorozu looked up, wondering if he was just so engrossed in his reading that he hadn't heard her; She had always admired his ability to focus.

Her eyes widened.

His face was so different in sleep. Perhaps because his remarkable eyes weren't the focus of his expression when they were closed, it allowed Yaoyorozu a rare moment to study the rest of his features. Momo had never had a problem with the mark on the left side of his face yet the hypertrophic scar had always made her want to ask if it bothered him as they tended to be sensitive to the touch. Staring at him now with his head tilted onto his shoulder allowed her to see so much of his right side. The white strands that lay over the unblemished skin was soft-looking, making her wonder if he performed any sort of maintenance to it or if it were naturally beautiful. His skin was even with a light tan that made his hair all the more striking. She wondered if he could suffer heatstroke since he could regulate his body temperature with his quirks but thought it might be rude to ask.

Momo fidgeted before she felt herself take a deep breath and lean forward, homework forgotten as loose papers fluttered to the floor. Her fingers reached, her mouth going dry as the sudden craving to _touch_ overtook her.

Only a hairs breath of distance between her fingertips and his curiously smooth looking skin when a hand shot up and Momo gave a breathless jolt.

Stunned she watched Todoroki blink at her, the hand that he gripped her with loosening it's steel hold on her wrist but not letting go. "Y-Yaoyorozu...?"

In an instant the Creation Hero-to-be flushed in an explosion of crimson and she ducked her head and scrunched her shoulders as her mind fizzled. "A-ah..." She struggled to form a coherent sentence, thinking of no way to explain herself without revealing just how embarrassingly infatuated she was with the idea of _touching_ him.

So lost in her own torment she didn't notice that he still held her hand until she felt a gentle tug and her heart stopped as she finally realized that _he was touching her_. Her head flew up.

His expression was difficult to decipher as his brows were drawn down and his mouth was formed into a frown but he didn't appear upset. Rather she believed the best word to describe what she saw would be contemplative, though his eyes did pin her with an intensity she usually saw when he was in the midst of battle.

His hand let go and she felt her stomach drop for a moment before she felt his fingers slide over her skin until he gathered her fingers in his and slowly drew her hand close to his face.

"What were you trying to do?" He asked simply.

Momo dropped her gaze and shuffled nervously, the papers that had gotten stuck under her knees scratching. "I...uh... You fell asleep," She pointed out lamely. "And uh... I wanted to...wake you up..." Had she ever been this embarrassed in her life?

"I see."

She sighed, believing the moment broken, yet when she went to tug her hand back she felt him resist and she gave him a quizzical look. "Todoroki-san?"

"You're a bad liar." Was all he said before he brought her fingers up to his lips and placed a feather light kiss to her knuckles. There was an intake of breath from her and an interesting blush before he let go and she fell back onto her side of the couch with her brain blank and fingers dazedly attempting to grab the papers that had fallen. Todorokoki returned his attention to the book in front of him acting for all the world completely unfazed.

He scanned the page before asking if she had understood the content of the chapter, citing his confusion over a particular section. Yaoyorozu only stared at him blankly before her brain managed to catch up and she desperately scrambled to put her notes together as she hurriedly responded. "O-Oh! Of-of course!"

As she frantically reviewed the paragraph in question she didn't notice the small smile that formed across Todoroki's face as he gave her a side-long glance.

* * *

Owari~

* * *

Since I clearly have no self control here's another theme challenge while I work on my KingxDiane Thirty Kisses. This is a drabble collection and since I define drabbles as anything between 100 to 1500 words, just about anything goes here. So please enjoy!

29 more to go! Ugh. What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fire (#22)

* * *

Yaoyorozu peeked through her peripheral vision nervously. She fidgeted with her fingers, a raging war taking place in her mind as she struggled with the mad decision of 'Should she?', 'Shouldn't she?'. Aizawa-sensei had left them with a pop quiz, taking the opportunity to roll himself in his sleeping bag for an impromptu nap so he was no help. The other students were also rendered uncomfortable and kept shooting furtive glances to the back of the room, making Yaoyorozu even more unsure of what the best course of action would be. It was unfortunate that Bakugou had been held up with Power Loader and Mei from class 1-H as they made some adjustments to his costume because the volatile teenager would have been the best candidate to question just what the hell was happening. Yaoyorozu was no timid mouse by any means of the phrase but even she was a bit put off by what was happening in the seat next to her.

Todoroki Shouto was on fire. Literally.

His expression as he worked on the exam was murderous, his forehead creased with a dark shadow, his eyes wide while his jaw twitched. His hair, face, and shoulder on his left side were all engulfed in a dancing flame that blazed hotly enough that Yaomomo was sweating from the close proximity. She was already leaning as far as she could from him but she was dismayed when her arm bumped the window sill next to her. Her quiz lay in the top left corner of her desk, upside-down and complete, so she had more than enough time to ponder what on earth had Todoroki in such a state.

She debated on writing him a note, although she abhorred such behavior usually. The idea was discarded quickly as she figured that the paper would turn to ash before her seat-mate would even have the chance to see it. She ran through a number of other ideas, wondering what sort of reaction she would get from the half-n-half. It was likely he would not appreciate her nosing into his business but for the peace of mind of the class she was willing to attempt to communicate. It also didn't help that Kyouka had caught her gaze when she looked over her shoulder and pinned Yaomomo with a look that clearly said, 'Do something.'

Finally Yaoyorozu landed on what she knew would be the only solution, taking a deep breath to begin the conversation when the school bell rang. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, shuffling their papers and getting their things together so they could drop off their tests on Aizawa's desk and file out. Many of them glanced at Todoroki who stood next to his desk and was looking over his test sheet with an expression of utmost discontent. When the room was empty of everyone, save Yaomomo and Todoroki, Yaoyorozu decided to take the plunge.

"Ah...Todoroki-san?"

"Hm?" Anger she expected. Even annoyance. So she was a bit put off when Todoroki lifted his head to look at her from beneath his dual-colored bangs, his face schooled into neutral inquiry.

"What is it Yaoyorozu?"

There was no way she could beat around the subject, not when the fire caressing his left side was still very much in effect, making it impossible for Momo to get too close.

"You're on fire Todoroki-san."

There was a lift to his eyes as his brows drew up before he tilted his head and looked at his left side, shock flashing over his features as if he had only just realized the heat that was being emitted from him.

"Oh. I didn't notice..." He extinguished the fire easily with a tightening of the fist that hung on his left side, grimacing when he noticed the damage to his school blazer. He gave out a low sound that may have been a frustrated growl. "Sorry... "

Clasping her hands together in front of her Momo smiled softly, eyeing his form for any signs of damage. His clothes had suffered but he himself was unmarked. The swell of his shoulder and a peek of his sculpted collarbone drew her gaze and when she noticed she was staring Yaomomo quickly looked down with a blush. "It's alright. I was just worried about you. You seemed... preoccupied."

Normally she wouldn't have been so bold as to admit to observing him. Todoroki wasn't necessarily anti-social or even mean but it was understood that he liked his space and privacy. Momo only dared to speak because in recent weeks she and Todoroki had been tentatively exploring a deeper connection between them that went beyond just friends and into something neither had been able to give a name to yet.

Peeking up past her hair Yaoyorozu saw Shouto's eyes soften by a fraction before he looked away, his stance tense and rigid. "I'm... It's not a big deal. It was only..." He paused, his fingers flexing.

Not wanting to push him she waited, taking a few steps closer so that she could place a cool hand on his exposed shoulder. Her touch drew his face back to her and she took note of the spark of emotion that she saw in his mismatched gaze.

"My father sent me a message. It was...not something I wanted to see today."

Yaoyorozu nodded in understanding when she suddenly pulled her hand back as Shouto's skin became so hot it could have scalded her.

"I'm sorry." Todoroki murmured, reaching for her hand with his right. The coolness from his fingertips ran the length of her arm and she shivered.

"It's alright. I know how you feel about...him." He had told her about Endeavor and how he had been treated while under his father's care. She didn't blame him one bit for feeling the way he did, her heart going out to him. The fire made sense now since his left side had always been tied to his anger. An idea lit up in Momo's head.

Todoroki gave her a quizzical look as she smiled up at him and her forearm glowed as she created a special item. His eyes narrowed as he watched her attach the creation and before he knew it she was taking his smoldering left hand into her heat-resistant gloved right one. A twitch at the corner of his mouth made her face flood with pleasure as she comfortingly told him, "At least this way you know I'll always be here, even if dealing with him causes you to be ah... on fire again."

She was gifted with a small uncharacteristically grateful expression and she felt herself grow warm, from his hand or his handsome face she wasn't sure.

* * *

Owari~

* * *

Saw a post on Tumblr with the idea of Todoroki being on fire and all he can say is 'It's been that kind of day." It amused me to no end. Sorry if they're OOC.

So with this we have only 28 more to go. I can do this...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Color (#20)

* * *

Three weeks since they had seen each other. It couldn't be helped, Shouto thought, as he turned to thank the nurse that had tended to his minor injuries. Yaoyorozu had been called in for an undercover mission. No contact while infiltrating. While he hadn't been made privy to the details, he was aware that Momo, Jirou, and a minor hero known by the name Chameleon Twist had been slated for a job. He hadn't been worried, he trusted Yaoyorozu's abilities and was confident that Jirou would keep an eye on her. Regardless he missed her.

Todoroki was on call all week and hadn't been able to get a real night's sleep in over three days. He had apprehended a group of amateur villains that had rallied around a leader with a formidable quirk. The woman had the ability to charm anyone who looked at her face, forcing them to follow her every command, similar to Hitoshi Shinso's Brainwashing quirk. Even Todoroki had succumbed but when Ojiro had distracted her Todoroki had been able to break her hold on him, barely, and shoot off a stream of ice to encase her. Now that the perps had been handed over to the authorities and nothing that couldn't be left for tomorrow wasn't waiting for him, Todoroki headed home.

Even though Yaoyorozu wasn't home, Shouto did have someone waiting for him. He just hoped she wasn't too upset with him for being gone all day. He opened the front door with a call of, "Tadaima Mo-chan." when he noticed the shoes in the entryway. His brows shot up and he slowly slid out of his shoes and jacket before walking into the living room.

The apartment was spacious and decorated to Yaoyorozu's taste. It had been her apartment before he had moved in and she had created a warm and cozy space that invited everyone into it's atmosphere. Laying on the couch across the doorway, head resting on her shoulder as she dozed, book open in her lap, and wrapped in an over-sized sweater that sported a curious design was the decorator herself. Shouto walked forward to kneel beside the couch, eyes crinkling softly when he noticed a curled up Mochi-chan in the space between his girlfriend and the couch. Todoroki reached out a hand and stroked Yaoyorozu's hair out of her face. She stirred with a mumble.

"Shouto-san?" she yawned, attempting to blink the sleep from her eyes.

The sight of her made his lips curl into a small smile as he responded with a quiet, "Hey. Welcome home." She grinned and sat up, disturbing Mochi who gave a grumpy rumble and coiled herself into a tighter ball against the sofa cushions.

He asked her how the mission went and she dug right in. Yaoyorozu had a gift for mission briefing. By the end of her speech Shouto felt as if he shared her excitement over the success of the undercover opt. She then got up to start dinner since she told him she had been waiting for him to get home first when he finally got a good look at her and he stared openly.

"Yaoyorozu... What..are you wearing?"

Momo blushed, her expression betraying her as it twisted into an embarrassed grin. "Do you like it? When I was undercover I was pretending to be a transfer student who was a bit of a hero-worshiping fanatic. They had a souvenir shop full of all kinds of merchandise and when I saw it I couldn't resist."

The merchandise in question was her sweater. It was split down the middle by a white-trimmed zipper that separated the bright colors of the fabric. The right side was brilliant red while the left was ice-blue. On the back was stamped in large white English letters the name 'SHOUTO'. The garment was obviously fit for a man, being several sizes too big for Yaoyorozu, covering her down to her mid-thighs and completely engulfing her hands. Todoroki eyed her figure before leveling his gaze on her. She fidgeted heavily, her fingers worrying the trim of the hoodie as she twisted it in her grip. There was a nervous bounce to her knees as she stood in place, her eyes cast down before she glanced up at him and he saw a sparkle of guilt there.

Todoroki gave an amused sigh, shaking his head and placing a hand to his forehead as he asked her, "Exactly how **much** did you buy Yaoyorozu?"

He couldn't fight the warm feeling in his chest when she covered her face in her hands to fight the giggles that erupted and Shouto walked forwards to wrap his arms around his number one fan.

* * *

Owari~

* * *

...Momo would be an obsessive Todoroki fangirl. I refuse to believe otherwise.

Third one down. Only twenty-seven more to go!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Past (#16)

* * *

Arguments between them were few and far in between. They were usually severe enough that hurt feelings would drive both to suffer in silence for days until one, usually Todoroki, would crack and apologize first. The other would always easily forgive because they knew in some small way that whatever issues they had stemmed from the same beautiful place that drove them to always seek each other out.

However, knowing all that did not make the fighter any easier.

They were professional heroes. They were mature enough not to let whatever was happening between them interfere with their work. Yet once the missions were over, that was an entirely different battlefield.

Todoroki ran a hand through his bangs, the mundane task of filling out paperwork proving to be far too much for his mind to focus on right then. Across the room, past all the busy traffic of the office, several desks over, smart half-rim reading glasses perched on her nose was Yaoyorozu working busily on her own formidable pile of reports. She's not looking in his direction, that wasn't her way. When she was upset Momo bottled things up, throwing herself into work and looking out for others, ignoring her own needs. She didn't mean to do it, it was simply who she was.

He hated fighting with her. He knew he could be proud. Enough so that he didn't see her point of view even when she was making a valid point. Generally he wouldn't refer to himself as being stubborn, though he supposed there could be those who would disagree, but he considered himself to be reasonable when the situation called for it. Todoroki knew that the original purpose for their explosive disagreement didn't matter. He just wanted it gone. The last thing he wanted was what happened two years prior.

Only one person knew that at one time Todoroki Shouto and Yaoyorozu Momo, the couple that had been dating since third year, had split. Only Jirou had been aware and she had kept her mouth shut, though she glared at Todoroki whenever she caught sight of him. It hadn't been anything either of them had done really. The two were just so busy as pro heroes, Momo taking on a side job as a researcher's assistant that coupled with all the hero work kept her out of the house and on call at all hours. The separation lasted months. Their friends assumed that they were still in contact, managing the stress of maintaining a relationship while answering the demands of their jobs. Kaminari and Ashido called them the power couple. It was sweet but at the time it had only made them feel even more hollow than they did. Even when they tried to speak, usually in the office, something would interfere and they began avoiding each other. Until a day came that made them realize that they still cared too much to be apart.

A group of villains were laying waste to the city and scores of heroes had been called in to handle the situation. She had just saved an elderly couple when one of the villains had charged at her. Momo defended herself and went on the attack, nearly defeating him when a second and third appeared, backing her into a corner.

Not far from her Todoroki had apprehended one of the villains when Bakugo flew by, appearing overwhelmed as he took on a number of them. Todoroki made to help when Bakugo furiously shouted in his direction. "GO HELP PONYTAIL! SHE'S OUTNUMBERED!" Todoroki had only stared for a second before his words sunk in and the area exploded in flames.

The sound of the explosion drew the attention of her attackers and Yaoyorozu had a chance to look in the distance. There she saw a figure emerge from a boiling inferno, sliding towards her on a river of ice as his left side was completely obscured by fire.

Together the two heroes made short work of their foes and when Momo finished tying up the last of them she found herself roughly yanked into a pair of strong arms. And just like that the months of uncertainty coupled with loneliness were gone as Momo buried herself into his embrace, pulling away to smother him with a searing kiss before they broke apart, sharing a glance that held so much and quickly getting back to work. He was back in their apartment that same night. They woke the next morning in each other's arms, on the couch, and a chin-raised Mochi watching them with a judging gaze from atop the cushions.

Yes, arguments between them were few and far in between. Something else Todoroki remembered from them as he got up and approached her desk was that they were also very much not worth it.

So when he reached her desk and she looked up at him quizzically he knew that there was only one way to make things right. He grabbed her hand and in full view of everyone pulled her up and into an all-encompassing embrace, smiling softly when he felt her wrap her arms around him and squeeze back.

* * *

Owari~

* * *

Gotta give my pair a little bit of drama. Lol.

Fourth one down. Twenty-six more to go!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Snow (#17)

* * *

Yaoyorozu Momo's head whipped back in excitement when she felt a kiss of winter touch her cheek. Beside her Jirou grumbled something, grumpy from having to stay after class with Kaminari and Aishido in detention for antics she swore she had no part in. Yaoyorozu had been in the library and laughed when she came upon the sight of her friend in such a foul mood.

"How can you hate snow Kyouka-chan?" Momo asked, holding her hands out in delight. "It's so beautiful!"

Jirou gave a wry half-smile. "I'm not saying I hate it." She blinked as the flurry began to fall faster and heavier. "It's just so cold already today and you're willing to stand out here while the station is up ahead and _warmer_."

"I'll be there in a moment."

"Don't miss the train."

"I won't." Yaoyorozu murmured back distractedly, studying the flakes as they fell around her. Jirou chuckled before running off. Momo took the chance to spin in place, eyes shut and arms spread out, dancing like a top just the way she used to do as a child.

Snow was mesmerizing to Yaoyorozu. The way it fell, the creation behind each and every single snowflake. There was a kind of magic in snowfall. As a hero who's quirk was based in science there wasn't much room for fancies of the mind. Snow always called to her inner child and her love of fantasy. Her father had told her once, when she was still very young, that every snowflake was different, that no two were alike. It had enchanted her, the idea that every one was just like a person. Similar but different.

Twirling to a stop Momo just let her head fall back, arms at her sides, eyes closed. The interesting blend of cold, excitement, and magic piercing her with each one that landed on her skin.

 _'Magic.'_ She thought wonderingly.

"Yaoyorozu?"

Momo started, just barely holding her composure long enough to keep from jumping away. She flushed as she stared at a concerned-looking Todoroki Shouto. Her mind frantically wondered if he had seen her so foolishly dancing in place. A blush threatened to overtake her face as she stammered out, "T-Todoroki-san! Hello!"

The half-n-half quirked hero gazed at her with an expression of mild curiosity. "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

Yaoyorozu chuckled weakly, gesturing with a hand to the air. "Enjoying the snow of course!"

Todoroki studied the area, awash in white, and gave Momo an unreadable look. "You like the snow?"

"I like something about all weather I think." Momo responded with a bit of a fluster. "I love the cold because it gives trees and other plants a chance to rest before spring. I like the heat because there's so many beautiful things about the summer. Autumn is especially lovely." Todoroki watched with interest as his classmate gave him a particularly brilliant smile, a hand on her cheek as she bashfully confessed, "But snow has always been a bit of a guilty pleasure for me."

He held a hand out, letting a snowflake fall into his palm. "Is there a special reason you like it so much?" He asked. "Snow doesn't do much really."

"It does!" Momo exclaimed. She stepped forward, dropping her school bag by her feet to place both hands on Todoroki's outstretched one. "Every snowflake is different! Each has a design that's separate from the other, no two are alike you know!"

"Isn't that statistically impossible based on the number of them?"

Momo laughed lightly, her gaze on the flake that had kept it's form in his right palm. There was a wistful shine in her eyes that caught Todoroki's notice. "It's true." She admitted. "Snowflakes are created when snow crystals stick together. The smaller the flake the likelier chance of it having a twin as there aren't as many variations with the crystals. So yes...two snowflakes could be alike." She looked up. "But I like to think that just like with people, despite what similarities they may have, there can never be two of the same."

Something about what she said, the _way_ she said it, made Todoroki's brows rise and something shift in his chest. Suddenly she seemed to realize that she held his hand between hers and she hurriedly stepped back with a blush, mumbling something about being late for her train before she kneeled to grab her bag, gave him a quick respectful bow, and rushed off in the direction of the train station.

Todoroki let her leave without a word. It was just as well. He didn't think he could manage to explain why his face was just as red as hers had been.

Around him the snow continued to fall, each snowflake different from the other, no two alike.

* * *

Owari

* * *

I liked writing this one.

Just wanted to let you all know that all of these chapters are related. They are all set within the same timeline but are scattered. Maybe at the end of this challenge I'll reveal the official order. Or not. Might leave it to you guys to figure out. Who knows?

We're down by five! Only Twenty-five more to go!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fun (#10)

* * *

When Todoroki Shouto walked out of UA's training center late one evening he expected the freezing wind and three feet of snow that sat before him. What he didn't expect was the projectile that whistled past his face, missing his nose by barely an inch. Battle-hardened instincts kicked in and he was posed in a stance with a wall of ice between him and the direction the attack had originated from within a second.

The sound of giggles filled the air, so familiar that Todoroki felt brave enough to cautiously peek around his ice barrier. His heterochromatic eyes widened comically as his head snapped back sharply to dodge the snowball that had been aimed right for his face. He waited a moment before uncertainly calling out, "Yaoyorozu?"

There was a snicker, which Todoroki surmised could only be from Jirou, before hearing Momo's voice ring out. "Please prepare yourself Todoroki-san! You have been challenged by the females of class 1-A as the last surviving member of the male portion of our class!"

"...What?"

"Consider yourself lucky!" Ashido's unmistakable taunt rang out. "We've managed to take down every other guy in class, including Bakugou the terrible, but we saved the best for last!"

Todoroki scanned his surroundings, keeping an eye out for a sneak attack while responding, "I'm curious. Did you ambush the others one-to-all of you as well?"

Yaoyorozu's laugh was a dead giveaway and Todoroki smiled slightly before twisting himself into a crouch, mind working fast, senses on high alert. There was a slip of a crunch and Todoroki easily side-stepped Hagakure's sneak attack, freezing the snow at their feet and listening with a satisfied smirk as she squealed in shock and slipped, falling into the snow and creating an obvious body outline.

There were indignant shouts from the other side of his wall and Todoroki flew into a run in the opposite direction, knowing stealth would do him no good with Jirou on their team. When he'd initially attempted to catch a look at them he had seen the girls at the top of a makeshift snow bank with a cannon that could have only come from Yaoyorozu pointed right at his face. Leaving patches of ice under the snow behind him he ran to the side of the building, glancing back once to see the girls in pursuit in an admittedly terrifying display of intent. There was a yelp, he couldn't be sure but he assumed it was Jirou who'd slipped, and there was a cackle from Ashido.

"Oooh! Nice going Todoroki-kun!" She crooned. "I'd expect nothing less from you!"

Spinning on his heel, Todoroki faced Ashido and Yaoyorozu, seeing their faces twist into surprise. Ashido was his primary target but he knew that underestimating Yaoyorozu would result in a speedy failure so he sent a stream of ice at her, sending the creation-quirked heroine into a dodge while simultanously melting the snow around Ashido. Not expecting that the horned girl balked, preparing for a frontal attack but instead she was met with ice as it latched onto her arms from behind. Todoroki didn't have time to savor his victory over her as he ducked, moving away from Yaoyorozu's lightning fast counter attack. He gave her a look when his eyes landed on her belt and Momo giggled, answering the unspoken question with, "I have an aresenal ready to take you down Todoroki-san! You should surrender while you have the chance!" She equipped each hand with an already made snowball from her belt where she had placed dozens of the weapon. Todoroki lifted his right hand, a snowball created with ease.

"I hope you prepared for retaliation."

Momo only smirked which gave him reason to pause. Yaoyorozu wasn't a smirker. Not unless...

Todoroki spun, eyes wide as Ochako, with a victorious grin on her round face reached her hands out to touch his back, her ability to float having rendered her silent.

"Gotcha Todoroki-kun!" The girl proclaimed loudly as Shouto felt his stomach invert and all sense of balance began escaping him. Quickly he shot out a stream of ice to latch onto the ground but Yaoyorozu was already there with a flamethrower of her own creation. _'Overkill.'_ Todoroki thought mildly as he watched them attack his lifeline with a passion and he began to hover.

"All right girls!" Ashido appeared, having gotten herself unstuck while Jirou idly tossed a snowball up and down behind her. "Get him!"

The next few minutes were filled with the sound of throwing and yells as all the girls did their best to pelt the half-n-half hero with snowballs but he merely used his fire-quirk to melt them before they reached him. Finally Yaoyorozu made the call that perhaps getting him in the air as they had done with the other boys of class 1-A might not have been the best tactic with Todoroki.

"Yeah, it shouldn't have worked on Bakugo either but he was so busy cussing at Ochako he didn't even care when we hit him." Jirou pointed out with some snark as Ochako released Todoroki.

He landed with an explosion of snow. The girls screamed, Hagakure grabbing Mina and tossing her safely back from the attack. Jirou just managed to avoid getting covered in snow and she speedily collected some in hand, forming a ball as she tried to pinpoint Todoroki for her counterattack when she felt her wrist held back. Jirou opened her mouth to ask Mina what she was doing when the Acid-quirked hero shushed her with a finger to her mouth and her face gleaming with pride. Jirou looked back at where Todoroki had landed and saw the smirk on his face as he faced Yaoyorozu. Momo's expression matched his as her arms glowed with whatever she planned to create and before anyone knew it the two were going at it in a snowball fight to end all snowball fights. Jirou's mouth dropped.

The two danced around each other, snowballs pelted in every direction, Momo's laughter filling the air as Todoroki pointed one of his rare smiles in her direction. The other girls looked on, suitably left out but with varying ranges of humor. Jirou finally just good-naturedly shook her head with a hand on her hip, discreetly fist-bumping Ochako while Hagakure jumped up and down happily. Mina grinned viciously and announced proudly, "Good work girls!"

"Have you already started planning their wedding?" Jirou asked.

Mina shrugged, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Nah. Kaminari is in charge of all that!"

Jirou gave the pink-skinned girl a look of disbelief as Ashido cackled, Ochako bursting into laughter with Hagakure.

Behind them the snowball fight continued uninterrupted as the two figures lost themselves in a world all their own.

* * *

Owari

* * *

This one was _REALLY_ fun to write. I love snow. Tsuyu doesn't. She opted to stay in her room.

That's six down! Only twenty-four more to go!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Friend (#14)

* * *

For the first time in a long time Momo didn't know how to react to a situation.

She thought that when Shouto had suggested they get an apartment together that she would only be sharing space with him. She had never thought that to be with Todoroki Shouto she would have to get used to sharing him with other females!

"Oh, you've met."

Yaoyorozu turned her head to look at Shouto over her shoulder but felt her mouth drop open. He wore one of his rare slow smiles that she loved to see because usually they were reserved for her. But Todoroki was looking past her at the one who was returning his greeting with a pleased look of her own. Pushing past Momo the female sauntered up to Shouto as if she owned the place and proceeded to rub herself all over him.

Todoroki finally looked up at Momo, warmth flooding his eyes. "I'm glad you finally have a chance to meet Mochi." The feline blinked up at her with a satisfyingly superior gaze.

Momo eyed the female with mixed emotions. Generally she wasn't the jealous sort. Yet even if she wanted to argue over the animal the clear and honest love in Shouto's eyes for his pet would burn away any feelings of dislike. Momo smiled instead and gave Mochi a bow in greeting.

"I'm happy to meet Mochi and honored to be a part of the family." Momo lifted her head with a tender expression that swelled at the sight of Shouto's eyes lighting up.

Between them Mochi purred audibly.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Short one this time.

That's seven down! Only twenty-three more to go!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Far Away (#13)

* * *

Something had happened.

She wasn't sure what but something was happening.

Yaoyorozu watched as Todoroki looked at his phone, not even bothering to see if Ms. Midnight was watching and when Momo peeked at him a moment later a dark shadow had crossed over his features.

She shuddered when she realized that Todoroki was _angry_.

The class bell rang and he stood up instantly, grabbing his bag and heading towards Bakugou, an odd thing in itself. Bakugou's face was twisted with murderous intent but it didn't seem to be directed at the half and half. The two waited, saying nothing, until Kirishima joined them with an equally frightening expression that didn't look right on the normally calm young man. The three left together.

Momo felt...off.

It wasn't her business. She knew that. What Todoroki did shouldn't matter to her.

Yet...since their first year at U.A. Momo had looked up to Todoroki, admiring his abilities and intelligence. She looked up to him and trusted him completely.

So why did this bother her?

Because she wanted to know. She wanted to know more about Todoroki and she wanted to be someone he could confide in when something was wrong. Irrational as it was she was disappointed that he hadn't even looked her way. Whatever was happening involved Todoroki, Bakugou, and Kirishima. She wasn't part of it at all.

It bugged her. It hurt and she couldn't be even more frustrated with herself. She shouldn't be so bent out of shape over such a little thing. Todoroki spent time with her often enough.

Still though...

"Hey...Did you see that?" Kyouka had walked up, nodding her head in the direction she had seen the boys disappear to. Momo turned to her schoolbag, making a big show of putting her papers together and adjusting her pens by color (despite them all being black) before she pasted on a smile and turned to her friend.

"You ready to head to the library?" She asked in voice that rang with false casualness. Kyouka eyed her oddly before giving her a drawn out "...Sure, let's go."

As they made to step out of the classroom they were stopped by a figure rushing into view.

"Yaoyorozu."

Too shocked to even blush Momo stared at Todoroki as he ignored Jirou. "I'll be there tonight at 7." He said, referring to their weekly study session that Momo had admittedly been too focused on her negative feelings to even remember. Not even waiting for an answer he ran off down the hall. Jirou gaped at Momo and at the furious blush that had turned Momo's face alarmingly red.

Momo ducked her head and smiled, the ugly feeling in her chest replaced with a pleasant warmth.

* * *

Owari

* * *

I'm having a really hard time writing little moments for these two while they're still in school. I have so many in progress that take place after their relationship is established.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chance/Oppurtunity (#30)

* * *

She'd like to say that their first time had been as romantic and sweet as she had ever dreamed. In the privacy of a room, with candles littered over every surface. Taking their time to cherish the feeling of skin against skin, to become familiar with each other. Hands entwined, breaths mingling, and slow languid movements as they came together.

It was anything but.

Their first time had been in the ending half of their third year, after a mission gone awry, right after they had returned from the hospital with their classmates. He hadn't even cared that he was drawing looks when he strode purposely alongside her and into the elevator. Didn't hesitate before following her into her room and shutting the door with a slam. He had her in his arms within a second, pulling her into his chest while she busily clawed at his shoulders, demanding without words that he close the distance between them. Their bodies were torn, powers exhausted, but seeing each other alive made something animal in them fight to the surface and it became impossible to keep their distance.

His mouth was hot against hers, their moans intermingling. She fumbled with his belt while he yanked the tie from her hair. When his pants came undone he slammed her back into the wall and placed his hands on the back of her thighs, lifting up. Her legs squeezed his waist and they devolved into a primal state as they devoured each other.

She would like to say that they took their time. That he was gentle.

But she had never been one to lie.

At some point she felt herself yanked and a rush of air before all she felt was the plushness of the bed before he was over her and one of his hands was reaching between them to tug her leotard to the side while his other hand forced one of her legs up and over his arm.

A sloppy kiss was all she had time for and then he was positioning himself at her entrance.

She grasped his shoulders fiercely as he thrust and she screamed. Pain, pleasure, exhaustion, and numbness all mixed together as he pumped into her, his tongue leaving a slippery trail along her throat. Tears mixed with sweat, breaking through the dust and dirt that had collected on their skin during the fighting.

Dating since the end of their second year, the two of them had enjoyed a courtship that they had tackled at their own pace, ignoring the comments of their peers and taking comfort in the sweetness that came with having a significant other. While they hadn't completely submitted to desire they were no stranger to each other's bodies. Many nights had been spent sneaking into each others rooms to spend the night together. Testing the limits of their self control, both sleeping better in each other's arms.

She thought that she had mastered the ability to keep herself from losing control.

Yet never had she been so thrilled to do so.

Despite the rush he made her feel loved as his eyes smoldered with intensity, an expression that she knew he reserved for her and her alone. She was the only woman who had the privilege of experiencing him and she was enthralled with everything he gave. When he sent her over the edge it was with the thought that she was his to claim and she would always give all of herself to him. His release warmed her, drawing a breathy chuckle from her and a tired half smile from him as he smothered her with a kiss and she slipped from his hands, falling against the pillows with a breathless sigh. He gently pressed himself against her, loving the taste of her, both grateful that they had survived the battle that day. They broke away, foreheads touching. He had clearly enjoyed their union from the way he smiled, an unhindered and honest thing. Flattered, she attempted to tame their hair.

He had managed to lose her hair tie and she was unable to walk without a wince. There was no helping the all around disheveled appearance they sported, so lost in their own world they were, and they returned to the common room later that evening to the knowing and unashamed stares of their classmates.

Ashido looked ready to burst but she was thwarted by Ochacco and Jirou bodily tackling her before she could get the first squeal out. Kaminari and Bakugou both looked ready to explode, one more so literally than the other, but were silenced by the ever practical Kirishima.

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu didn't notice. They were busy making dinner in the kitchen.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Really proud of myself for writing another one that takes place while they're still in school. I have too many that take place afterwards. I need to balance them better.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Dream with You (#11)

* * *

Todoroki sighed heavily as he shuffled his way down the hall of the apartment complex where he lived, his boots streaking mud along the polished floorboards. He knew that hero work wouldn't be easy but after the day he'd had he just wanted to make it through the front door so that he could actually sit down for a moment. The day had started with an emergency call that became a full-scale battle downtown that turned into an espionage mission that resulted in a massive free-for-all that had worn even him of all his reserve strength. The hero's had won but Shouto had left the scene after giving a statement feeling as if his muscles would drag him into the ground.

He fumbled in his pocket for his key and glared at it momentarily once he located it, fatigue making him grumpy as he turned the knob and pushed open the door.

"Tadaima..." He mumbled reflexively. Not hearing an answer from inside the house he frowned and kicked off his shoes. He looked through the house, finding it empty before heading for the bedroom at the end of the hallway where the door was cracked, worry gripping him.

She was sitting on the floor of their room, her back against the wall, television running on low volume and her hands rubbing circles on the large bump of her stomach. There was a thick book open next to her, the bright red of her cellphone peeking from the pages where it was being used as a spontaneous bookmark, and an extra large bag of marshmallows lying across her lap. It would have made for a lovely scene if not for the fact that the room was full of pillows. Pillows of every size and color. So many that the floor had been engulfed. Then there was Yaoyorozu's expression. Her face was flushed, her brows arched in misery, and eyes ringed with exhaustion as fat tears silently slid down her cheeks.

Shouto pushed the door open the rest of the way and she looked up at the sound. She offered him a trembling smile as he carefully stepped in. "Hey..." She murmured as he managed to make it to her without incident and kneel in front of her, reaching a hand out to cup her face.

"Hey." He answered back, studying her face. Momo noticed the slight tilt of his mouth, the concern flooding his features and she shut her eyes in contentment as the tender feel of his hand warmed her cheek.

"I lost control of my quirk again." She confessed sleepily.

Shouto glanced around the room. "I noticed. Admittedly it could have been worse."

Momo laughed slightly. "I just wish I knew why it's always pillows." She sighed and Shouto turned back to her, moving to sit next to her. He lifted his arm and she gratefully leaned into him. He rubbed her arm, laying his head on hers.

"Are you feeling sick?" He questioned when he noticed that she was breathing laboriously.

Momo nodded. "He's making it hard to breathe. And he's been kicking all afternoon. It hurt just to sit so I came to the floor. The marshmallows helped."

Shouto quirked his head and picked up the bag of sweets. "Our kid's going to be weird. Insane craving for marshmallows, pillows everywhere?"

There was mirth radiating off her in waves as she pulled back a bit to look at him. "Maybe they'll have a super soft quirk?"

She erupted into giggles when her husband gave her an odd look. "I can't imagine what sort of quirk would result from the idea of 'soft'."

"What about squishy?"

Shouto shook his head. "Even more so with squishy."

Smiling, Momo tilted her head up. Todoroki caught the movement and obliged her by leaning down to place a slow chaste kiss to her lips. Even with her lashes moist with tears, her nose red from crying, and her hair hanging around her shoulders in an unkempt mass of ebony, Shouto found her beautiful. He had been rather worried when they had first received news of her pregnancy, his thoughts going to his dark past and the reminder of the kind of father his had been. Momo had assured him, much like Midoriya had, that he was not defined by his father and that he would be whatever kind of parent he wanted to be.

"Oh! You have to see what Kyoka-chan found today at the mall!" Momo quickly switched into excitement, pushing forward to reach for her phone while Todoroki just watched with a soft look.

She held out to a picture and Todoroki froze. It was a baby onesie. Half red, half blue with his hero logo stamped on the stomach, the feet and collar white. "Isn't it adorable?" She squealed. "I can't wait to put him in it! Kyouka-chan already bought it as a present!"

Todoroki stared at the picture and then looked over at his wife before shaking his head. "The only way I'll let you put him in that is if you find something for him to wear with your hero mark on it too."

Momo smiled brilliantly, her eyes sparkling.

* * *

Owari

* * *

I should have made this challenge all about Todoroki-fangirl Momo...that would have been a better idea.

A third of the way done ya'll!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Insecure (#Fragile)

* * *

Fitness week. A seven day period at UA where they stressed the importance of physical health and all students took part in a series of exercises before class each morning. It was hardly outside the norm for the Hero-Training school so while students performed the exercises dutifully, there was also a good deal of socializing. Cliques formed to practice group exercises, girls giggling and boys competing in juvenile displays of strength.

Todoroki Shouto wasn't particularly looking forward to the event that morning. It generally just became a massive show of social grace, an area that he admittedly lacked some poise. But Midoriya and Iida would be there so he figured he would survive. He took the steps one at a time, deliberately taking his time. As he approached the doors he looked up and stopped.

Yaoyorozu Momo was there staring through the glass of the doors to the field outside where everyone was gathered. Through the reflection on the window pane he could see her brows were creased deeply. Her hands slid up and down her sides slowly, as if she might be doing it subconciously. He noticed her mouth form a grimace when she placed a hand on her lower stomach.

"Are you alright Yaoyorozu?" She turned to face him, the lines of worry not vanishing from her lovely face but lessening as she noticed him stepping up to stand beside her. She smiled thinly.

"Good morning Todoroki-san. Y-Yes, I'm fine."

Todoroki studied her features further and shrugged to himself, supposing she must be alright when she said so. Then there was a flash of memory and he recalled a similar expression marring her features over a year ago when they had been grouped together for their midterm exams with Aizawa. Something had been wrong then and he had been too oblivious to realize what she was telling him with her body language.

Todoroki didn't like making the same mistake twice. "Are you sure? You look really uncomfortable."

She blinked up at him, taken off guard by his concern. Something shimmered in her eyes and Todoroki grew worried. He wasn't trying to make her cry.

"It's...Ah..." She fumbled, turning to face him fully, her expression shifting from troubled to terribly embarrassed which only furthered Todoroki's confusion. "To-Todoroki-san. If I asked for your opinion might you be willing to provide some insight?"

Oh. She just wanted to ask him something. That was more familiar territory. Since the end of first year she had begun seeking him out with all manner of questions regarding hero work and improving her physical prowess on the battlefield. He in turn had begun deferring to her knowledge when it came to classwork, realizing that she had a knack for explaining even the most difficult of formula's so that he could easily apply it in the future.

"Of course."

Why was she looking almost scared? She glanced outside again and Todoroki followed her gaze to where a large group of girls were gathered, visibly enjoying themselves. Puzzled he looked back at her as she took a deep breath.

"Todoroki-san, do you think I look fat?"

Shouto tilted his head. "Fat? No. Why do you think you're fat?" The cogs of his brains turned, once, and he made a connection. "Are you comparing yourself to the other girls? Because their quirks, at least for the girls in our class, aren't based on the amount of lipids in their body."

Yaoyorozu shook her head, that same thin smile from before plastered across her face. "No, you're right. I was being particularly foolish. Thank you Todoroki-san."

She took a deep breath and pushed through the door, leaving Todoroki to stare after her with the uncomfortable feeling that he had just done something wrong.

* * *

Owari

* * *

I imagine Momo has to have the hardest time balancing between how much fat and muscle she needs since she needs fatty acids and such to use her quirk but have enough muscle built to deal with the demands of being a hero. She's always drawn with a little extra because of that and as a thick girl might find some insecurity in that. Sorry if no one likes this one.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: To a new Start (#9 Shooting Star)

* * *

She couldn't quite keep herself from being a little excited. It was difficult but she managed to stifle her insane desire to touch her face lest she aggravate her mother. She had been told to treat this as a somber affair. Her parents were unaware of how she was feeling, the conflicted emotions running through her. She had downplayed her acceptance of the current events to them, why she wasn't sure. Now a part of her was looking forward to what was about to happen and she didn't know if she could completely contain herself.

She rarely ever had the chance to wear traditional clothing. Her family worked and mingled with so many foreigners and western businessmen that she had become more accustomed to stylish dresses and heels. Her current state of dress had her as giddy as a schoolgirl.

As Momo headed for the door at the entryway of the hall, chest tightening and butterflies fluttering through her stomach, she was unaware of the trail of confetti that was flying out from the peek of exposed skin on the back of her neck as her quirk betrayed her nervousness.

Her mother had instructed her to appear demure but the moment her eyes landed on Todoroki she couldn't stop herself from gasping. She blushed when she felt everyone's attention shift from reverence to amusement or in some cases, disapproval. She ducked her head but couldn't stop herself from peeking up through her lashes. She was gifted with the image of Todoroki holding a hand over the lower half of his face, a sure sign of one of his rare moments of laughter. Her heart lifted until she felt as if she were floating as she made her way to his side.

He was so handsome. He was clearly at home in the formal kimono, his hair brushed back, the dark colors of his jacket making his eyes and hair stand out.

The hall was beautiful, the lingering scent of sandalwood and fresh tatami making her think of the room he had lived in back at the UA dorms. She remembered sneaking after hours into his room, nights spent curled up with him in his futon. It wasn't as if they were strangers to each other, no. The fact that they had already been acquainted was one of the many reasons her parents had allowed the match. Momo hadn't shared with them just how intimate she had become with Todoroki though they were aware that the two had been dating, so while strangers they were not, Momo still found herself almost afraid of what it would mean to be a wife. Todoroki's wife.

They stood side by side, shoulders brushing. Yaoyorozu knew that she was supposed to be the picture of meekness, a timid bride being presented to her groom. She quickly realized how impossible that would be when she felt Todoroki's hand warmly encompass her own. Her head shot up, her face breaking into a smile to mirror the tender look he offered her. She could read what he was saying without words.

 _'Forget about our parents. This is for us.'_

She couldn't stop the shimmer of tears from filling her eyes, nor the warm smile as she gently stepped closer to Todoroki, squeezing his fingers confidently. Let her mother scold later. This moment was for her and Shouto.

 _'They say finding the person that's meant for you is a one in a billion chance.'_

When the time came to pledge herself to him, she brazenly looked over and up at him, freely announcing "I do!" and loving the brilliant look her offered her in return.

 _'Meeting you was a miracle even rarer than that.'_

* * *

Owari

* * *

No, I didn't die or lose interest. I decided to further my education and now I have zero free time. Lol. But never fear because I don't plan on giving up this fic. The next ones will fall more into the current story and won't be so far in the future of their relationship.

Only eighteen more to go!


End file.
